


And you

by Katcall



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcall/pseuds/Katcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You what?” Sasori looked up from his work. Tonight, that meant washing the dishes.</p>
<p>“I just thought,” Sakura continued as if his voice hadn’t dropped to the earth’s core, “That it would be a good idea to get a cat.”</p>
<p>-------<br/>Just a litte drabble, I felt I should at least try to contribute to this ship that desperately needs more content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you

“You what?” Sasori looked up from his work. Tonight, that meant washing the dishes.

“I just thought,” Sakura continued as if his voice hadn’t dropped to the earth’s core, “That it would be a good idea to get a cat.”

Sasori handed her the glass cup he had finished scrubbing to which she took with her rag in hand, “Thats the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever suggested.” He responded and picked up a fork, scrubbing at it a little too thoroughly, “Why do you think we would need a cat?”

“Well,” Sakura’s voice remained even and cheery, “I would really enjoy a cat, I’ve always wanted one.” She continued, “And I think you would really like one, they’re quiet, clean, a little snobby- kind of reminds you of someone.”

“Hmph.” Sasori handed her the fork, unimpressed. He reached down to grab the last of the dishes in the sink, “And who would take care of this cat?”

Sakura smiled, “Me, and maybe you when I’m not around. That is, if you don’t mind.”

“If you’re not here most of the time I don't see the point in you taking on a responsibility you can’t maintain.” He said curtly, handing her the last dish.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took it, “You’re acting like a strict parent.”

“Well you’re acting like a child.” He shot back.

She scrunched her face at that and her voice took on a more aggressive tone, “I just want the apartment to feel alive for once!” Sakura paused realizing she had lost her temper. After a heartbeat or two of tense silence she softly continued, “And I want to make sure you’re not too lonely when I work at the hospital.”

Sasori scoffed a little, “Thats all? I’m fine, trust me.” He turned off the sink and dried his hands. When he turned to her his gaze was a little softer, “I know you’re worried about me but I’m fine. Really, Sakura.”

He started walking back to their bedroom, Sakura not far behind. It was already later than they usually finished dinner, the moon was already prominent in the sky and their bedside clock read 9:47pm.  
Sasori sat down and turned on the lamp on his nightstand, Sakura joined him to his left. She held his hand gently before speaking, “I know I’ve been gone a lot and I know I haven’t been spending as much time with you as I could be.” She could feel his gaze on her even when she stared at the floor.

“Sakura,” Sasori held her hand gently in his pale digits, “I know what I’ve gotten myself into, yes the apartment is a little empty without you, yes I hate to admit I miss you, and yes I might consider a cat, but I lo-”

“Wait.” She cut him off, “Can we really get a cat?” Sakura looked up at him with a wide smile.

“Ugh, no, I-I, That's not what I meant we’re no-” He flustered.

“Nope! you said it! oh my gosh I’m so excited!” Sakura was practically oozing with delight.

“That’s not what I said and you know it, Haruno Sakura! We are not getting a pet!” Sasori slipped into a stern voice, fast and exaggerated.

“Mmm, I think you should sleep on it, Sasori.” She laughed, “And think of me and my birthday next week.” Sakura climbed over to her side of the bed, adjusting her pillow and settling herself under the covers.

Sasori did the same and huffed, “You’re so discreet in your hinting.”

She smiled at him, “Love you.”

Sasori’s face was stone but his voice, no matter how steady he kept it, couldn’t fool Sakura, “And you, good night.” He switched off the lamp before settling down.

“”And you” what?” She teased.

He reached out and held her close to his form, closing his eyes and taking her in. Her frazzled hair, her dry, cracked skin, the little tolls the hospital had taken on her, he embraced these battle scars and as much as he wanted to fix them, he was proud of them, proud of her.

“Well?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “I’m waiting.”

Sasori could practically hear the smile on her face.

“I Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly a very poor, very short fic, maybe I'll add more little drabbles here but I'm kinda proud of it?
> 
> feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
